A power socket is an essential domestic installation. For example, a ground fault circuit interrupter (GFCI) having a ground fault circuit interruption and protection function is one type of power sockets and is widely used in North American and South American countries and regions such as United States and Canada. U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2013-021120A1 and 2013-038968A1 and Chinese Patent No. 201420795658.1 disclose the aforementioned GFCI socket having different structures.
Both the aforementioned GFCI and the general power socket have the following disadvantage: failing to implement intelligent operation, no possible intelligent management for an electrical apparatus using a socket, and failing to meet requirements for smart home.